


Dynamic Image

by snowynight



Series: Meaning of Travel [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Gen, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: On a shoreleave, Jim watches the sunset, while Spock watches Jim





	Dynamic Image

"Interesting. I have not expected to see the vassuom plant to thrive in this kind of habitat." Spock took a tricorder reading.

"I told you you would love it." Jim lay nearby on the grass, his face soft and relaxed.

Spock collected samples for further analysis when he returned. "The wildlife is exquisite."

"Always a scientist." Jim smiled. "Tomorrow we can hike the hill behind our cabin for the view."

"Do you plan to climb every hill we see?"

"Why not? They are here." Then Jim's eyes widened. "Look at the sunset! So beautiful."

“Beautiful,” Spock agreed, seeing nothing but Jim. The sunset lit up Jim's face, giving him a warm golden glow. However, it was Jim's joy and sense of wonder that attracted Spock.

Jim waved at him. “Come here,”

Spock lay by Jim’s side. Together they basked in the view and the camaraderie.

**Author's Note:**

> fffc: March special: blue sky, gen prompt bingo: object of art


End file.
